


How far will you fall?

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Cocaine, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Big youtuber convention happening right as Jacks life starts spiraling out of control.He was able to hide the alcoholism and drug abuse when he was in front of the camera, but hiding it in front of his friends turns out to be way harder than he thought.You are receiving a call from a detainee at Glendale City Jail. This call will be recorded.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Pre Party

Everyone on the internet was excited for TuberCon, even though the vast majority of people don't get to go. You have to be a Youtuber with at least half a million subscribers. Currently sitting at 26 million subs, Jack knew he was invited. In fact he had already bought a plane ticket and agreed to share a hotel room with Felix before he realized that he'd messed up. 

“What? You have to apply?!?” Jack yelled at Felix as they sat across from each other at Jack's dining room table. Felix had come over to shoot some videos, but the pair couldn't come up with any ideas or motivation and just spent the last few hours hanging out and playing games.

“Yeah! You didn't apply? Seriously?”

“I didn't know. I'll do it right now!” Jack said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Dude the deadline was like 3 weeks ago.” Jack's face fell. He was so excited to see his friends again and now he couldn't go because he's an idiot.

“Hey man it's all good. Why don't you DM Jeffree?.”

“Star?” Jack asked.

“Yeah he was in charge of the invites. He wanted to make sure only cool people showed up to Shane's event.”

“So why are you invited?” Jack joked. Felix feigned sadness and proceeded to flip off the Irish man.

“Seriously though, just message him. I'm sure they'll make an exception. You have enough subs to be a VIP so i'm sure you'll be good.”

“God I hope so.” Jack said as he pulled out his phone. 

~~~~~ 3 weeks later. 

They sat down in their seats, Felix by the window. Jack had been in first class before but never on this nice of an airline. He was astonished with the amount of legroom and the speed at which his drinks were filled. Felix flies like this all the time and just watches Jack, amused.

About 2 hours go by and Felix starts to notice that Jack is being unusually quiet. He looked over at the Irish man. He had been staring off into space for the whole flight, no headphones on. He wasn't even looking at anything, more of looking past everything. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked as he waved a hand in front of Jack's face. 

Felix expected him to jump, but he didn't. He just slowly turned his head to look at his friend. He still looked completely out of it as they made eye contact.

“What?” Jack asked, looking lost.

“Dude, are you okay? You look like you're on drugs right now.” He giggled as he said it, but then he took a closer look at Jack. It was more true than he realized. His hair was a mess, his shirt was all wrinkled up, he looked a little pale. Felix started to worry when he saw that his pupils were dilated. He didn't look like this when he got on the plane. 

“I dunno. I feel all… fuzzy. I took a sleeping pill before we boarded. But now I can't fall asleep.” Felix's eyes immediately shot to the drink in Jack's hand. 

“How many of those did you have?”

“Like 4?” Jack said, looking unsure. Felix's mouth dropped.

“ 4? Dude? Those are all double shots. That's 8 shots and a sleeping pill. Can you even have alcohol with sleeping pills?” 

“I doubt it because I am like, drunk but in the weirdest way… i feel like my brain is made of cotton balls.” Jack said, leaning his chair back.

“Okay just lay down and go to sleep dude. Try not to be high when we land. Don't wanna miss the con party.” He chuckled.

Jack laid back and stared at the call buttons on the ceiling. “So what's up with this convention. I know literally nothing about it.” 

“We're filming for Youtubers Rewind.” Jack had heard of youtubers rewind. An idea that Shane Dawson came up with. Youtube rewind sucks, let's just make our own. “We film during the convention.” Felix informed.

“So the con is just watching people make videos?”

“What? No. Listen. Every day has a theme in a different location. Friday is just the welcome party at 10pm. Saturday is Beauty day. That's when the makeup channels and shit film their part. Beauty day is on the beach actually.”

“Okay…. So we go to a party and then the beach. Why?” Jack asked, looking super disinterested in the idea.

“To have fun and hang out without fans everywhere.” Felix gave him a fake offended look and put on his best Scandinavian accent, “Don't you want to hang out with me?”. Jack just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah I can hang out with you.” He said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

“Anyway... Sunday! That's when we get to film. Gaming day. Everyone comes and plays video games and board games all day. Everything is being live streamed on Sunday. They're doing a charity thing.”

“So we film on Sunday?” Jack barely mumbled out as he started to fall asleep.

“Yeah, and on Monda-”

“I don't need the whole schedule dude. Thanks though.” Felix laughed and put his headphones back on. 

He prays that Jack will be sober by the time they land. Last thing he wants to do is have to drag Jacksepticeye off a plane. Putting his worries aside, he put on a movie and eventually fell asleep.


	2. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked over and saw a mini fridge.

Jack woke up to Felix shaking him awake. He looked around to see that their fellow passengers were getting off the plane. He stood up to get his things together and looked out the window. It was definitely night. Slightly panicked, he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was only 9pm. Good. 

“What, you got a hot date or something?” Jack looked up to see Felix looking at him with a half joking half confused look. He just laughed and shook his head.

The silent uber drive to the hotel was driving Felix crazy. Jack seemed off to him. The Irishman was never this quiet for this long. He had hardly said anything at the airport or during the 10 min wait for their ride. He's probably still drunk. That had to be it. 

They arrived at the hotel at 10pm. The lobby was vacant, save for 3 employees talking at the front desk. As the pair walked up, the group disbanded, leaving one friendly looking woman behind the desk with a smile way too big for this late at night.

Felix did the talking as Jack just looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. Felix glanced back at him and started to worry more. He looked worse than on the plane. Could he even be drunk still? It's been like 8 hours…

“And here are the keycards for the penthouse. Enjoy your stay!” The all to chipper woman said from behind the counter. 

“Thanks.” Jack mumbled as he picked up his suitcase and headed to the elevator. The doors were almost closed by the time Felix caught up to him as Jack made no attempt to hold the door. He had to say something.

“Hey...Um… Are you okay?” He asked as he turned to his friend with concern in his eyes. Jack turned to meet his gaze, looking slightly shocked by the question. 

“Yeah I'm just… I'm sorry I don't know. I just feel kinda weird still. From the flight.” His answer seemed honest enough, but something about the way he kept looking at the floor and the walls, pretty much anywhere but at Felix, was making him suspicious. 

He was about to respond when the elevator door opened. Jack waited for Felix to exit first, as to not seem too eager to leave. They walked to the room in silence until they opened the door.

“Shit dude.” Jack looked into the room, expecting to see 2 beds and a tv. Instead he was looking into what he could only describe as a huge apartment. There were 3 couches surrounding a fireplace and 2 around a TV. 2 of the 4 walls were floor to ceiling glass overlooking the city. There was a full open concept kitchen, ready for a family of 6. The wall opposite the kitchen had 3 doors. 2 bedrooms and a full bath complete with a hot tub. 

Felix could see Jack's amazement. “Yeah it's super nice, right? Pretty expensive but I thought, we're going to be here for a week. Might as well live in style.”

Jack went over to one of the rooms to put his suitcases in. There was a king sized bed with a fancy wooden desk in the corner and a dresser. As he was unpacking his stuff, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mini fridge. 

~~

It was almost 11pm when Jack came out of his room. He moved silently to the door so as not to alert Felix. He had his hand on the door when he heard the Swede.

“Where ya goin? It's 11.” Felix asked as he sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He had clearly just woken up, not awake enough to hide the concerned look on his face.

“‘Me aunt just called. She lives ‘round here and wan’ed me to come over.” Jack answered as he opened the door, shutting it before he could be questioned again.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are receiving a call from a detainee at Glendale City Jail. This call will be recorded.

The opening night party at Tubercon had only been going on for 3 hours, but Mark was already asleep in the grass. The party was being held in a giant field, filled with about 2,000 people. There was alcohol everywhere and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. 

Mark fell asleep out of boredom. He doesn't drink and none of his friends were there. Felix was running late because he was waiting for Jack to come back from his aunt's. He decided to leave without him and would be at the party in like 30 min. The game grumps crew said they weren't coming to the party, so Mark found himself a quiet corner and layed down. He didn't mean to fall asleep while watching youtube.

His phone started to ring, the screen shining bright in the darkness. Someone reached down and picked up the phone in front of Mark's face. The number had caller ID so the man answered it. 

“You are receiving a call from a detainee at Glendale City Jail. This call will be recorded.”  
“Hello?”

“Mark?” An Irish voice asked.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, who is this?” Jack asked.

“Matpat. Are you in jail?” Mat asked with a deep concern in his voice. Jack was the last person he expected to hear on the other side of the phone.

“I… I’m… Yeah. I got arrested.” He responded in defeat. Mat didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Are you there?” The words came out as if he was afraid to say them. 

“Yeah. Yeah I'm here. What happened?” Mat asked, needing an explanation.

“I don't have that long for a phone call. Can you just come get me please.” Jack said, sounding close to tears. 

“Um.. Yeah. I can be there in 30 min. How much is your bail?” He asked as he started walking to his car, forgetting he was currently stealing Mark's phone.

“55 hundred. I've got the money! I can pay you back as soon as I'm out!” He said in a panic. 

“Just calm down. We can talk about that later. I'm on my way right now.” Mat hung up as he pulled out of the parking lot. His mind was going a mile a minute. Why would sweet ol’ Jacksepticeye be in jail?


	4. The Bailout

Mat arrived outside the jail, still in denial that Jack would actually be in there. He walked up to the front desk. The lady behind the counter was protected by a layer of bullet proof glass that was covered in scratches and slightly discolored.

“Hi, um. I'm here to get my friend out of jail?” He phrased it as a question, still in denial. 

“His name?” The woman said, not looking up from the computer.

“Ja- uhh Sean McLaughlin.” He replied nervously. The lady typed something into her computer.

“Do you have bail? And an ID?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah, here.” He said as he awkwardly fished his cards out of his wallet and slid it into the hole connecting the two sides. The woman grabbed the cards and started entering more information. 3 papers printed off behind her. She grabbed them and a pen and turned back to Mat, looking at him for the first time.

“I need you to sign here, for the payment, and sign this one to acknowledge that by paying today you are responsible for ensuring that the accused comes to the court date provided on this paper here.”  
Mat got busy reading and signing the papers when a thought occurred to him.

“Um.. He’s not actually a citizen. What does this mean for him? Is he going to be deported?” 

“Only if he doesn’t go to court.” The woman replied. “He will be out in a couple minutes if you want to take a seat.” She said as she slid his cards and a receipt back to him.

Mat walked over to some chairs as he put his cards away. He sat down and decided to look at the papers in front of him. The receipt was uninteresting, but the other paper quickly caught his attention. 

The court date was in a month. ‘I guess he'll be staying longer than he thought’ mat said to himself. His eyes drifted further down the page to a list of charges. Public intoxication, resisting arrest and… possession of a controlled substance?

Mat didn't have any time to process the information as a buzzer went off and the jail door opened. Jack walked out slowly with an aura of guilt surrounding him. His eyes were fixated on the ground as he walked over to the now standing Mat, only looking up when they were within arms length.

“Um… long time no see.” Jack said, trying to defuse the situation. Mat just stared at the man with his mouth open expectantly. “Can we just get out of here?”

Mat looked at him for a second. Jack did not look good. His hair was everywhere and unwashed. his clothes looked a couple days old, with his jacket hanging off his shoulder. His empathetic side kicked in when he realized Jack was close to tears.He pulled Jack into a hug before saying “Okay, come on.”

They sat in the car in silence for 15 min before Jack got the nerve to speak. 

“Are you going to tell anybody?” He asked. Mat mulled it over in his mind, being quiet for several seconds before replying.

“Well that depends on what happened.” He said, a little coldly. He knew Jack was probably having a hard time right now, but he wanted him to know he wasn't getting out of this conversation.

Jack took a deep jagged breath before replying. “Okay, um… I was walking to the gas station and I was drunk. I got arrested. I didn't know that it was illegal to be drunk in public here.” He said, getting a little defensive. Mat waited for him to continue but realized the Irishman was done.

“That's all that happened?” Mat asked, praying that Jack would continue and wasn't about to lie to him.

“That's all that happened.” He said. The car went silent once again. It wasn't until they approached the party that someone spoke.

“Where are we? What is this?” Jack asked, looking visibly confused.

“Tubercon.”

“Oh yeah. I'd almost forgotten.” He said running his hands through his hair and fixing his jacket. They exited the car and joined the party. Mat ran over to return Mark's phone, luckily he was still asleep. Jack went directly to the drink table.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks a big boy, he can do whatever he wants.

It was midnight when the party got crazy. People started getting into fights, hard drugs were pulled out, and Jacksepticeye was definitely on something. Mat just knew it. 

He had been watching Jack for a while now, growing more concerned with every minute. He had drunk about 7 shots, and popped some pills in his mouth when he thought no one was looking. Jack was sitting on the grass by himself when someone walked up to him. Was that Jeffree Star? They started talking for a couple minutes until Jeffree made a gesture to a bathroom. Jeffree walked over to the bathroom, and a few minutes later, Jack followed. 

Not being able to help himself, Mat walked over to the bathroom, and snuck around back. There was a vent in the back of the building, letting him hear everything. The first thing he heard was Jack's voice.

“That fucking sucked.” 

“I know! I've never been, I didn't realize it would be so goddamn boring.” Jeffree responded. 

“Never?”

“No, I'm a good boy.” It was immediately followed by snorting noises mixed with Jack's laughter. 

“Yeah, such a good boy. Wanna light me one while i do this?” Jack sounded much more upbeat now than he had the whole car ride. Mat’s thought was interrupted by more snorting.

“What about you? First time?” Jeffree asked, between sniffles.

“Na, i've been arrested… two times? I think. Once in England, once in Ireland.” Jack said casually. Jeffree was sent into a fit of laughter.

“Twice? Two different countries? Aren't you supposed to be a goodie two shoes? Mr. Wholesome?”

“I haven't been that guy in a while…” Jack said, trailing off. The boys were silent for a few minutes, not including the sound of lighters being flicked.

“Well let's try this again.” Jack said as they both started giggling. “Here… thanks. Am I going to see you around later?”

“Probably not. We don't know each other.” Jeffree said. Mat didn't dare leave his stop until both the men had left. Jeffree left first, it took Jack 15 more min until he stumbled back to the party.

Mat rounded the corner of the building and watched Jack walk back to the party. He didn't know what to do, so he just walked around the party for a few minutes, not feeling the party mood. He wanted to confront Jack but knew he would get nowhere. It was none of his business anyway. ‘Jacks a big boy, he can do whatever he wants.’ He thought as he decided to go home.

~~

Jack woke up in his bed at the hotel with no idea how he had gotten there. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing and he felt nauseous. Good thing he knew how to fix it. He sat up slowly and walked over to the mini fridge. There were only 5 drinks left in his personal bar. He popped open 2 mini vodka bottles and slammed one after the other.

Jack started to slowly get dressed, and pulled his little baggie out of his pants from yesterday. After getting dressed, he found a bible in the side table and started to dump some of the contents onto the book. He reached into his wallet, pulled out a $20 bill, and rolled it up tight. Jack then proceeded to get his multi use razor blade out of his wallet. After lining up 3 lines, he put the bill in his nose and sucked up the tiny lines. He decided to check the time. It was already noon.

He set the bible on the table and laid back in his bed, not wanting to start the day. Reluctantly, he sat up and cleaned his mess. Wouldn't want room service finding this. The Irishman then grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower, glad to finally get out of the clothes he's been wearing for 3 days.

Felix was up, watching videos on his phone, by the time Jack finished his shower. Felix looked up from his phone and smiled at him.

He looked so much better than he did when they got back from the party. Felix was glad to see him cleaned up, making his worries for the younger man ease up a bit.

“Morning. Were you planning on going to Beauty day? I think it started already but we can go whenever if you want. We got a livestream at the Grump space at 4, so whatever you wanna do. I was planning on leaving in an hour.” Felix said, looking at the man expectantly. 

“Yeah, I think I'm going to skip Tubercon for today.” Jack replied. He really didn't feel up for going to the beach and hanging out with people today. He shuddered at the thought of people trying to make him take his shirt off to go swimming.

“Cool. So did you want me to come back and we can head over to the Grump space together, or ya just wanna meet me there?”

“I'll just meet you there.”


	6. The Livestream

Everyone showed up about an hour early and decided to hang out and play some games. Felix was impressed with the setup. 3 big couches in a semicircle, a table in the middle filled with snacks and drinks, 2 TVs and a camera in between. One Tv was hooked to the Switch, and the other was hooked to a PS4. There was another Tv off to the side for the live chat. Not everyone can play at once, and some people would have to sit on the floor, but it was still pretty professional looking 

As everyone started taking seats, Felix started doing a mental roll call. Arin, Danny, Ross, Brian, Matt, Ryan, Mark, Ken, Mat, Himself and… Jack?

“I feel like we're missing someone.” Arin said as they sat down. Everyone started looking around before Mark chimed in.

“Sean's not here yet. I can shoot him a text if you want.” He directed his question at Arin. 

“Yeah, you do that, everyone else, just start posting about the livestream on your socials. If he's late, he's late.” He said, taking charge. “Felix, i need your login stuff so we can go live.”

They were streaming on Pewdiepie’s channel so they could get the most out of the stream, and his 100 million subs were going to be a big help. Everyone got out their phones and started posting about the event. 

“Okay we're going live in 5 min. Mark, anything from Jack yet?” Arin looked at Mark expectantly. 

“ Yeah, He said he's right outside.” No sooner did the words come out of his mouth that Jack jogged into the room, looking like he just ran 5 miles.

“Speak of the devil! You okay bud?” Danny asked as Jack sat down next to Mark.

“Yeah I just woke up like 30 min ago, my alarm didn't go off.” He said as he picked up a water bottle from the table.

“Dude, it's 4 in the afternoon.” Matt chimed in. Jack glanced around the room to see all eyes on him.

“It's called a nap, Matt.” He laughed to show he was fine and everyone went back to their phones. Everyone but Felix and Matpat. 

“Hey Sean, post this link on twitter.” Mark said as he sent him the livestream link. Jack did as instructed before he opened his water and chugged the whole thing in one go. 

“Alright 30 seconds!” Tucker said from behind the camera. Everyone started putting away their phones and fixing their hair, getting ready. 

~~

The stream had been going on for 2 and half hours. Everyone was having a great time and they were more than halfway to their goal. The food was now all over the floor, one of the couches had been abandoned when Ryan spilled his water everywhere, and Danny was laying on the table for the last 5 min, pretending to have been shot by Brian. 

Things were going great when they opened up to a Q&A. The chat was going way too fast to read, so Suzie was going through all the questions and reading out her favorites. Everything was going great until Ross was answering a question about Mario Maker. The chat started to get flooded with chats all containing the same key words.

Keemstar, Drama alert, arrest, Jeffree Star, and Jack.

Suzie unplugged the chat tv and ran over to Tucker to make him put up some Game Grumps animated. When Tucker questioned her she yelled.

“Just do it!” Tucker worked fast and her yelling got the attention of everyone on the couches and floor. 

“Why are we stopping?” Arin asked his wife. He looked more worried than anything. Suzie looked at the group, looked at the chat, and did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the Switch and pulled up the newest DramaAlert. Everyone turned their attention to the screen. The video was titled ‘Jeffree Star Arrested’. Everyone turned to each other, questioning the relevance. Suzie shushed them.

“Jeffree Star was arrested on Thursday night. Now we don't have the details as to what he's being charged with, but we do have some juicy information for you, because he was taken into custody alongside famous gaming youtuber Sean McLaughlin aka Jacksepticeye.” The rest of the video was drowned out by everyone gasping and yelling.

Jack's face had had all the color drained out of it as everyone turned to him with bewildered looks on their faces. The questions were flying at him so fast he couldn't comprehend them. 

After Jack didn't respond, they got quiet, but kept up the staring contest with the Irishman. Jack's gaze shifted from person to person when he noticed that Mat was staring at the floor. You could feel the awkwardness in the air, as no one said anything, some people holding their breath waiting for him to say something. Felix was the first to break the silence.

“Sean, what happened?” He asked in the softest voice he could muster. Jack could feel the eyes on him. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he could feel his breath speeding up and his airway constrict. His body felt hot and his eyes were burning. He couldn’t breath. Were the walls closing in? His vision went blurry as he looked at the open door. He needed to make a break for it.

Ryan reacted first, seeing him start to stand up. Jack was halfway to the door when he grabbed him from behind by the shoulders. He turned him around and made him sit down on the floor. Everyone gathered around with worry and concern of their faces, until Brian started working crowd control, pushing people back. 

Ryan's lips were moving but Jack couldn't hear him. His ears were ringing and his head started to pound. He thought he was dying. Ryan placed a hand on Jack's face, grounding him long enough to hear what he was saying.

“Sean? Count with me dude, come on. Count to 10 with me 1… 2…” Jack didn't know what Ryan was doing but his voice was so calming, he decided to listen to him and counted along. When they got to 10 they started over, Jack slowly calming down. Ryan stood him up and walked him out of the room, away from the prying eyes of the others. They walked to the hallway and sat down again, continuing the counting.

When Jack was able to breathe normally he finally looked up to meet Ryan's eyes.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Jack replied, his voice still shaky. They slowly stood up together again.

“Ready to go back?” He asked the other man. Jack looked at the floor than back at Ryan. 

“Yeah. Can I just go to the bathroom quickly?” He pleaded. Ryan nodded his head and promised to be waiting for him. He walked back to the room the others waited in. They were chatting amongst themselves, becoming silent when Ryan came back. 

“Where's Sean?” Mark asked when he realized only one of them returned.

“He's just going to the bathroom. He said he’d be right back.” Ryan informed. They all turned to Brian when he started to chuckle.

“He’s already gone.”


	7. The Talk

Ryan jogged back to the room after searching the grump space. Jack was nowhere to be found. He was starting to panic. ‘What happened to him? Why was he acting this way?’ he returned to see everyone waiting nervously. They had decided to end the livestream, coming back on without Jack would not look good.

“He's gone?” Arin asked as Ryan walked up to the group with his head in his hands. He just nodded in response. The group was quiet, everyone's minds going a mile a minute.

“How did you know he would run?” He asked Brian.

“He already tried to run before you stopped him. As soon as you rounded that corner, I'm sure he bailed.” He responded 

“Wha- what happened? Did he actually get arrested? For what?” Mark asked the room. Mat sat in the corner, contemplating if he should respond. When noone else said anything, he decided he had to come clean 

“Public intoxication, resisting arrest, and possession of a controlled substance.” It almost came out as a whisper, but the whole room heard it.

“What!? How do you know that? He wouldn't have done that!” Mark half shouted at Mat. Mat looked at his hands, as if he would find the right words to say written there.

“I um… I bailed him out. During the party.” He admitted. “I had to sign some papers, one of which was a list of charges.” The room grew silent once more as everyone processed this new information.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Felix asked, finally getting the courage to speak up.

“It wasn't my place. Wasn't my secret.” Mat looked up at the room. Most faces were full of confusion and worry. A few looked hurt or angry. Noone knew what was going on with their friend.

“Public intoxication. Is that legal in Ireland?” Suzie asked. Noone knew the answer. They all hoped it was, that Jack just didn't realize he was breaking the law.

“Now that you mention it… well I didn't want to say anything but… Jacks been drinking alot. Like a lot for an Irishman even. We have mini fridges in our hotel. Mine had like 30 bottles in it when we first got there. Jack's was empty this morning and half mine were gone, and I haven't taken any. He drank on the plane and at the party too.” Felix told the group, becoming more worried the more he spoke. It didn't seem that bad until he finally put his concerns into words. Now it sounded horrible.

“How did... What… What is a controlled substance?” Arin asked, talking to noone in particular. Brian responded.

“Pills. Pills that aren't prescribed to you.” No sooner did the words come out of his mouth did they hear Dan trying to repress a sob. They all turned to him, deeply worried.

“He… He said he was going to stop.” Dan whispered as he pulled his knees to his chest. Arin looked at him, confused. “He said it was a one time thing. I… He dropped a bag of pills on the ground. Vicodin. He said he was just going to try it once. He said it was just a one time thing.” Dan was crying by the time he finished. Arin rushed over and started rubbing circles into Danny’s back.

“Dan, when did this happen?” Mark asked as he sat down next to Dan on the couch.

“It was… Yeti in my spaghetti.” Arins eyes grew wide as he jumped into the air, scaring the group.

“What? That was 9 months ago!!” He exclaimed. “He’s been hiding this for 9 months?”

“No.” Brian said firmly. “Dan found out 9 months ago. It's probably been much longer. I’d guess closer to a year. Maybe longer.” The weight of the sentence hung in the air. Even hearing everyone's testimonials, no one wanted to believe it. He had been lying to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda running out of ideas. Any help?


	8. The Bar

After the long conversation, everyone started to disperse. Everyone went back to their homes and hotel rooms. Everyone but Danny. Danny went to the nearest bar to the grump space. He had a feeling…

Dan was heartbroken when he realized the extent of Jack's problems. He felt somewhat responsible, even though he knew it wasn't true. ‘Why did I have to drop it? I should have pressed him when I saw those pills. Am I a horrible friend?’ 

He didn’t like the way the group reacted. Talking about him when he wasn't there, acting like Jack betrayed their trust. Like he was a bad guy because he kept secrets. Dan had never been into hard drugs, but he had seen countless friends go down that path. It doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't.

Dan walked up to the bar that google maps had sent him to. He took a glance at the sign before he walked in. An Irish bar. He chuckled at the coincidence as he passed a few old men sitting near the door. The light was dim and the whole place smelled of dust. The place was manned by a woman in her 50’s with fake boobs that were way past believable. Dan scanned the bar. There were only 5 people here. The bartender, the 3 old men telling war stories, and a man in his early 30’s with his head in his arms on the bar, 5 empty shot glasses in front of him and an empty beer to his left. 

Dan looked him over as he approached slowly. This was already worse than he thought. It had only been an hour since Jack made his escape, and he had already drunk himself unconscious. He walked up to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, lifting him up and shaking him at the same time.

“Come on buddy, let's get up and get out of here.” He said in a stern voice. He knew how to talk to drunks. Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Dan. His eyes were glossed over and he couldn't focus his eyes onto Dans. He said nothing. Dan grabbed him by the arm and forced him into a standing position. Jack immediately started to tip, but Danny cought him, putting his arm around his shoulders.

He half dragged Jack to the exit, getting weird looks from the other 4 people the whole way out. There was a bench outside that Dan lowered Jack onto. He needed to call an Uber. He turned away from Jack, ordered an Uber, and decided to send out a text to the others informing them that he was safe and sound in Dan's custody. He turned around when he heard the familiar sound of a lighter.

And there sat Jacksepticeye, slumped over, drunk off his ass, probably on drugs, holding a lit cigarette, taking a puff before exhaling a cloud of smoke. Dan wanted to say something. He wanted to yell at him and throw the cigarette out, but he knew this wasn't the hill to die on. Jack had a lot more problems than cigarettes. Dan turned back around, searching for their ride.


	9. The Hangover

Jack was asleep on Dan's couch. It was almost 8am, and they needed to be at the studio in 3 hours. Dan stared down at the younger man, feeling quite a few emotions, mostly sadness. He had seen drugs destroy the greatest people he had ever met, but it was somehow worse with Jack. He was literally the kindest soul out there. 

After a few minutes, Dan decided he needed to search him. As much as he didnt want to invade his privacy, he knew he needed to. Jack was passed out hard, making searching his pockets easy. Hefirst checked his jacket and found a wallet, phone and keys. Nothing unusual there. He then looked in his jeans. He found a lighter, a bag of weed, cigarettes, a baggie of pills and a baggie of white powder. He put the weed and cigarettes back in Jack's pockets, and flushed the 2 bags. As much as he wanted to get rid of all of it, he knew that would be overstepping. They were legal. If he wanted to do it, fine.

Dan decided to make breakfast before he would wake up Jack. He went to the kitchen and popped 4 burritos in the oven. While waiting for them to get done he glanced over to Jack's wallet and phone. ‘Maybe i should make sure there isn't anything in his wallet or in his phone case’ he thought as he picked the objects up. Looking through the wallet, he found nothing of interest, well if you don't include the fact that Jack was carrying around $3000 in cash. Dan set down the wallet and took the case off the phone. Nothing. He was about to set the phone down when he got an idea. He pulled out the battery and a small razor blade fell out into his hand. 

Dan tossed the blade in the trash. ‘It was probably for setting up lines before he snorted them’ he thought to himself as he purposefully ignored the fact that you can just use a credit card. The oven timer dinged. He ran over to grab the food and came back with 2 plates and a glass of water and set them on his coffee table. Dan keeled down by the couch and slowly shook the younger boy awake.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Dan. He recoiled when the light hit his eyes, sitting up quickly, grabbing his head in pain. Dan handed him the water and a bottle of ibuprofen, which he gladly took. When he was done taking the pills and chugging the water, he turned to face Dan.

“Don't tell me we fucked.” The joke caught Dan so off guard, he cracked a smile, if only for a second.

“This is serious Sean.” Dan never called him that. “What do you remember?” Jack thought for a minute, rubbing his temples as he did.

“Um… I remember someone counting. I remember going to the bar and having a panic attack. I remember…” and then it hit him. “I remember the video.”

“Good. Now eat this and go take a shower. We have filming to get done today and it's an hour drive from here so we need to leave in about an hour if we want to be early.” Dan said as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom. Jack looked flabbergasted.

“Wait. Is that it? That's all you're going to say?” He asked. Dan turned around and met his eyes. 

“What do you want me to say?” Jack just looked at the floor. Dan took his lack of response as a response in itself, and walked the rest of the way to his room,shutting the door behind him.


End file.
